The Internet is quickly becoming an important source for various types of information. A seemingly endless quantity of information is available for those with the patience to find it.
Various search engines are available for locating different Internet Web sites relating to specified topics. Generally a user enters a search string, and the search engine returns a list of resources that correspond in some fashion to the search string. The user peruses this list and navigates to different listed resources in an attempt to find one that meets the user's specific needs.
Search engines such as this generally work by matching keywords provided is by the user with words contained in the Web sites themselves. Alternatively, search engines for a single Web site sometimes match user-provided keywords with predefined keywords associated with different resources within the site.
Although search methods such as this are good at finding resources, the relevancy of the resources varies depending on the search strings provided by the user. Furthermore, the search engines often returns tens, hundreds, or even thousands of uncategorized results-leaving the user with a significant task of sifting through search result listings to find specific items that might be interesting.